The meaning of love and sacrifice
by Titus Ryouta
Summary: "Janganlah menyesal dalam memilih cinta" begitulah kata sang ibunda kepada anaknya, Akashi Seijuuro tersayang. Akashi tidak bodoh, dia tahu cara memilih orang. Lalu ia dikenalkan kepada 2 orang yang akan menjadi 'tunangannya', Lalu ibu Akashi menghilang. Ini adalah tugas Akashi untuk memilih orang yang akan mencintai dirinya. Akan mengarah ke AkaKise daripada AkaKuro
1. The meeting of love

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ketika kau diberi tahu tunanganmu ada 2? Aneh. Iya, memang aneh.

Apalagi satunya lagi gender nya gak jelas. Kau disuruh memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Seijuuro-kun, hati-hati ya memilih pasangan hidup"

"Mama tahu kan aku langsung memilih apa yang menguntungkan ku"

2 pasangan ibu dan anak itu sedang duduk di meja makan, memakan yokan* untuk sekedar cemilan di siang hari. Kalau sedang hari kerja, ibu dan anak keluarga Akashi itu memang suka ngobrol macam-macam. Obrolan yang tidak bisa diberitahu ke sang kepala keluarga. Ibu dan anak itu suka menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum hari Sabtu dan Minggu, hari dimana sang ayah akan mengajari si anak bersurai merah itu berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari ekonomi, cara membaca kanji, shogi, dan lain-lain.

Si kecil Seijuurou saja masih berumur 5 tahun, pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan ayahnya (yang bisa juga kalian sebut siksaan) itu tentu tidak cocok untuk anak 5 tahun. Tapi yah, Seijuurou memang akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya, dia harus beradaptasi dengan hal-hal busuk ini sejak dini.

Tidak mau Seijuurou menjadi anak yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan, sang ibu ditugaskan untuk menjadi orang yang mendidik soal cinta dan kasih sayang antar manusia untuk Seijuurou.

"Menguntungkan mu ya?"

Sang ibu menatap lembut anaknya yang masih melahap youkan rasa green tea nya dengan elegan. Anaknya memang pintar dalam segala hal termasuk table manner. Menelan potongan terakhir, Seijuurou langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang ada di dekat piring.

"Tentu saja, ayah juga bilang begitu kok"

"Ayah mu itu terkadang sesat lho"

Wanita dengan potongan rambut se pundak itu mencubit pipi anaknya yang sedikit belepotan.

_KAAAAK_

_KAAAAK_

Burung gagak? Jarang sekali lewat sini.

Menyadari hal itu, Ibu Akashi menoleh ke arah pintu yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Pintu itu ada kacanya yang bisa membuat kita melihat keluar. Ada kolam renang dan dengan jelas kita bisa melihat…

_'Fuji, ya?_'

Tatapan ibu Akashi begitu kosong dan ekspresi mukanya kelihatan entah sedih atau kecewa. Dia pun menghelakan nafas dan kembali menatap 2 bola mata merah yang ada di depannya.

"Cinta itu harus menguntungkan kedua pihak, sayang"

"Ayah bilang kita akan rugi"

"Sudah ibu bilang ayahmu itu sesat"

Walaupun kalimatnya agak mengejek, wanita itu masih menggunakan nada lembut. Anaknya langsung mengeluarkan notes kecil yang dia siapkan di kantung celananya dan dia menulis 'Ayah memang sesat, ibu adalah saksi nya'. Dia langsung pamit kepada ibunya, dia akan ke kamarnya untuk tidur tentu saja.

Setelah memberi izin kepada anaknya, wanita paruh baya itu melihat ke celah pintu. Nampaknya ada maid yang ingin berbicara kepadanya. Dia pun mempersilahkan maid itu masuk.

"Permisi, nona Kunihisa"

"Tidak lama lagi kah?"

"Saya sungguh minta maaf, anda memang kuat"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat wajah anaknya yang tidur, wanita itu terdorong untuk mencium kening Seijuurou yang lembut dan bau shampoo.

"Seijuurou, jangan menyesal ya memilih orang untuk dicintai"

* * *

**The meaning of love and sacrifice by Titus Ryouta**

**Kuroko no basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san**

**General**

**T+**

**Warning: AU (?), BL, Crack Pairing, Typos, A bit OOC I think but no, Titus Ryouta butchers up things, etc.**

Pagi yang terik untuk hari ini. Orang-orang dewasa berkerumun di tempat itu. Banyak dari mereka yang ngobrol tentang artis, keluarga, dan skandal. Banyak juga yang mengambil kue kecil yang disediakan di piring porselen diatas meja. Orang-orang dewasa itu memakai baju mewah, para lelaki memakai tuxedo dan sepatu kulit yang Seijuuro kecil tidak ingin memikirkan harganya, Para wanita memakai dress yang beraneka ragam warna dan motifnya. Mereka berlomba-lomba mencari perhatian sang tuan rumah bermarga Akashi.

Kepala keluarga Akashi turun temurun diharuskan membuat pesta taman di halaman mereka yang luas. Mereka tidak menggunakan rumah mereka, keluarga Akashi memakai rumah nenek moyang yang bernuansa kan Jepang Tradisional, berbeda dengan rumah utama mereka yang lebih mengandung budaya barat. Rumah nenek moyang keluarga Akashi sebenarnya bisa saja disebut kuil Shinto karena memang luas seperti kuil. Bahkan ada lahan hutan dengan tanda kepemilikan keluarga Akashi. Dan rumah serba tradisional ini berada di kaki Gunung Fuji. Angin sepoi-sepoi nan sejuknya menambah kesan untuk pohon-pohon sakura yang ada di halaman rumah itu.

Saat angin membuat bunga-bunga sakura yang masih menempel di pohon seperti rambut yang disisir. Ayahnya memanggilnya dengan nada lembut dan tegas.

"Seijuuro, sini sebentar"

Pria paruh baya itu adalah yang satu-satunya memakai kimono saat itu. Kimono berwarna biru tua dengan corak bunga di bagian bawahnya. Pria itu datang bersama 2 pria lain yang nampaknya seumuran dengannya. 2 pria itu membungkuk sambil menggandeng anak-anak. Yang satu anaknya laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru langit. Satunya lagi….. Si surai merah kurang bisa menjelaskan gendernya entah dia cewek atau cowok. Yang jelas, anak yang satunya lagi berambut pirang dan bulu matanya lentik sekali. Ayah Seijuuro tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya bergumam memperhatikan 2 anak-anak yang dianggapnya warna rambut mereka nge jreng sekali. Jangan salah ya Sei-chan, kamu juga nge jreng kok.

Sang ayahanda pun berdehem.

"Seijuuro, yang berambut biru muda ini namanya Tetsuya Kuroko, dia seumuran denganmu. Kalau yang ini Ryouta Kise, dia juga seumuran"

Akashi kecil menaikkan satu alisnya, mulai memprediksi apa maksud ayahnya memperkenalkan 2 bocah kepada dia.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya Seijuuro"

"Mereka berdua adalah tunanganmu"

3 anak duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sakura. Mereka bertiga bersandar di setiap sisi yang berbeda. Ada yang membaca buku, ada yang menikmati pemandangan saja, ada juga yang asyik dengan melipat origami. Mereka semua asyik sendiri sampai satu dari mereka memasang muka cemberut. Si pirang tiba-tiba memotong waktu bebas dua anak yang lain dengan cara berdiri di depan mereka.

"Haa… Kalian jangan diam saja dong!"

Dia berkata begitu sambil menyodorkan 2 origami bangau.

"Maksudmu apa Kise-kun"

Kuroko melipat ujung lembar halaman yang tadi ia baca dan menutup bukunya. Akashi hanya menatap ke origami Kise.

Kise mengembungkan pipinya dan melempar keatas origami bangaunya. Origami bangau itu turun dengan melayang-layang seperti lelah dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Akashi mengambil bangau yang berwarna merah dan memperhatikannya dari dekat. Lipatan-lipatannya rapih sekali.

"Itu hubungan kita bertiga! Yah… mungkin untuk sekarang ini"

Si pirang menyilangkan tangannya dan membuang muka kesamping

"Maksud Kise-kun…."

"Membosankan dan tidak ada tenaganya, mungkin itu maksud Kise"

Bola mata hazel Kise tiba-tiba bersinar, kedua telapak tangannya dikepal dengan semangat. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ibu ku juga sering bilang kalau hubungan itu tidak boleh monoton"

Si surai baby blue tiba-tiba berbicara sambil memungut origami bangau berwarna oranye yang tadi jatuh. Bola mata berwarna biru muda Kuroko yang tidak memantulkan apa-apa kini menatap Kise dengan serius. Kise menganggap perkataan Kuroko sebagai dukungan.

Kise sepertinya ingin sekali berbicara sesuatu, namun tertahan karena ada wanita yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Waah, Ryouta sudah lumayan akrab ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan menekukkan lututnya sampai posisi matanya sama dengan Kise

"Papa sudah menunggu, ayo kita pulang"

Kise mengangguk dan membungkuk ke Akashi dan Kuroko, begitu pula wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah ibunya. Kise langsung menggandeng ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong ibu, Akashi tidak melihat ibunya sejak pesta dimulai.

'Mungkin okaa-san sedang istirahat atau ada urusan' begitu pikirnya

Lalu Kuroko juga pamit pulang.

Mulai jam 4 sore, para tamu sudah pada pulang. Tempat yang tadinya sudah seperti lahan dengan jutaan semut berubah menjadi area kuil biasa. Dari pekarangan rumah itu, di sore hari kita memang tidak bisa melihat jelas dimana posisi matahari akan terbenam. Tetapi…..

'Hari ini warnanya agak orange shade'

Disitu lah warna langit menjelang matahari terbenam jelas terlukis. Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu memang senang sekali melihat warna langit. Baginya, langit adalah lukisan paling murah dengan kualitas yang eksklusif.

Warna langit hari itu entah kenapa mengingatkan dia kepada 2 anak tadi. Dia mulai menghubung-hubungkan warna langit dengan warna rambut mereka.

'Kuroko dengan rambut dan bola mata yang serba biru muda itu…. Saat siang hari kalau terik sekali'

Dia mulai mengeluarkan notes kecilnya dan mencatat dengan pulpen yang memang satu paket dengan notes nya.

'Kalau Kise…'

'Kise….. bola matanya seperti rambut okaa-san

Kise bukan warna langit, dia tidak berada di langit'

* * *

"Ya, mari kita bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Kediaman Akashi hari ini kedatangan tamu untuk makan malam bersama. Di ruang makan nan luas dan segala alat makannya berkilau itu diisi oleh teman-teman bisnis ayahnya Akashi. Mereka semua berpakaian trendy dan rapih. Termasuk si kepala merah yang sedang melihat-lihat isi notes nya walaupun dia sedang duduk disamping ayahnya yang nampaknya tidak suka sikap anaknya. Menyadari itu, Akashi langsung menaruh notes nya di saku celananya dan meminta maaf kepada ayahnya.

Meja makan di ruangan itu memang lebar, tamu disitu ada sekitar 15 orang atau lebih tetapi mereka makan diatas satu meja, hebat sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi itu dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dan rekan-rekannya. Maka dari itu, sesuai logika, orang yang hyper aktif dan yang pendiam di depannya itu tidak lain adalah 2 anak yang sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu ditunangkan dengannya.

Kuroko duduk di tengah ibu dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Kise duduk disamping 2 anak perempuan yang nampaknya sudah kelas 6 SD.

"Akashi, kok tidak dimakan?" Tanya si pirang kepada Akashi sambil mengemut sendok di mulutnya. Dengan cepat, kakak perempuan Kise langsung menginjak kaki Kise dari bawah meja. Walaupun senyum di wajah perempuan itu tersenyum lembut, dia menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi yang agak tajam (entah itu kesalahan perusahaan yang buat atau kakaknya itu memang sengaja memesan desain wedges nya jaga-jaga jika adiknya itu kurang ajar malam ini) dan kekuatan menginjaknya itu 100 hantaman palu Thor.

Artinya? Sakit banget, nee-chan.

Kise tidak teriak atau apa, mukanya juga biasa saja. Tapi Kuroko yang duduk tidak jauh darinya dan Akashi yang duduk didepannya bersumpah mereka mendengar 2 kakak adik itu saling mengingatkan dan mengejek satu sama lain dengan suara kecil.

"Maafkan kami Akashi-san, adikku memang jarang kuajarkan table manner"

Ayah Akashi mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue dan berdehem

"Namanya juga anak-anak, Kise Ryouko-san"

Muka kakak Kise menunjukkan ekspresi lega. Kakaknya yang satunya lagi alias yang paling tua asyik dengan makanannya dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang diomongkan oleh sebagian besar tamu. Ryouko mulai kesal dengan sikap Kise Reika alias si sulung dari pirang bersaudara.

"Rei-neechan! Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ryouta harus diajarkan table manner secepatnya"

"Ha?"

Awalnya Ryouko menatap Reika dengan serius sampai dia melihat Reika memakan zupa soup nya…. Dengan garpu.

'Bodohnya aku menanyakan hal seperti itu ke Reika'

Lalu Ryouko pun sepertinya telah memulai sesuatu.

Kuroko yang sudah selesai makan langsung minum untuk sekedar menghilangkan lengketnya sup krim di tenggorokannya. Dia pun mengelap bibirnya.

"Akashi-kun sedang sakit?"

Awalnya Akashi agak kaget, namun ia menyegerakan untuk senyum.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Hanya saja okaa-san sedang ada didalam perjalanan bisnis tetapi belum pulang selama beberapa hari"

"Memangnya sedang dinas kemana?"

"Yang pasti bukan ke cabang yang ada di Asia Tenggara atau Eropa, sudah kulihat nomor passport okaa-san tidak ada di situs penerbangan ke destinasi-destinasi itu"

Keluarga Akashi juga mengendalikan perusahaan penerbangan. Ada 31 bandara dibawah kekuasaan keluarga Akashi, mengerikan. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan dan hebatnya lagi adalah Seijuurou yang bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan baik dan lancar.

Umurnya kan baru 7 tahun.

"Akashi-kun, memangnya ibumu tidak memberi kabar?"

Si kepala baby blue itu bertanya sambil menyeruput lemon tea sedikit-sedikit.

"Kau lihat wanita dengan kimono berwarna pink sakura satu-satunya?"

"Iya, apakah itu ibu Akashi-kun?"

Akashi cukup senang Kuroko itu orangnya cukup tanggap dan mengerti, dia pun melanjutkan berbicara dengan salah satu tunangannya itu. Satu tunangannya lagi? Konflik dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai, tetapi tiba-tiba Akashi, Kise, dan Kuroko di bawa oleh Ayah Akashi ke kamar Akashi dan mereka dikunci disitu.

"Kalian tidak boleh keluar sampai kalian benar-benar akrab. Lagipula kalian ini tunangan kan?"

Wahai ayahanda Akashi, kita semua akan bingung kalau anda berkata begitu. Lagipula tunangan Akashi ini ada 2 kok. Keluar akan makin sulit.

Kalau Kuroko dan Akashi memang sudah akrab,, dua-duanya sama-sama kalem dan logika mereka lumayan sama. Kise? Pernah ngobrol panjang lebar dengan Akashi atau Kuroko saja belum.

Untuk 3 menit pertama mereka diam saja, mengira ayah Akashi hanya bercanda. Sampai mereka melihat jam dinding Akashi yang menunjukkan waktu 9 malam. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bola mata hazel Kise melihat sekeliling, scanning ruangan dilakukan olehnya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada TV dan di lantai ada playstation 2.

"Ne ne, Akashicchi punya sonic race tidak?"

Akashi yang tadinya bengong sekarang kaget mendengar suara Kise yang bersemangat, ditambah lagi…

"Akashi..cchi?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku Akashicchi! Aku memang suka menambahkan '-cchi' di akhir nama orang-orang"

Mata ruby Akashi menatap Kise dengan pandangan mengerti. Oh iya, kalau kakaknya Kise alias Ryouko ada disini mungkin dia sudah bilang 'penyakit dari kecilnya Ryouta'.

"Ada ditumpukkan CD di sebelah TV"

Setelah Kise mulai mengobrak-abrik tumpukkan CD, Akashi mulai memandangi Kuroko.

"Apakah kau bisa berbaur dengannya?"

"Bisa saja, tapi dia agak berisik"

"Kuroko, itu normal"

"Akan kucoba, Akashi-kun"

Setelah mendapat jawaban itu, Akashi mendengar suara dari TV. Rupanya Kise sudah menyalakan playstation nya dan sudah memasukkan CD kedalamnya.

SONIC RACE: ZERO GRAVITY

Terpampang jelas di layar TV.

"Ayo! Siapa yang mau duel denganku!" Kise berkata dengan semangat sambil membenarkan kabel-kabel joy stick yang melilit. Kuroko tanpa disadari sudah mengambil satu joy sticknya dan dia sudah duduk disamping Kise.

"Jangan pilih Tail, dia jagoanku"

Kuroko tersenyum sambil menekan tombol x yang berfungsi untuk memilih karakter. Kise awalnya memang mau memilih Tails, tetapi…

"Aku harus memakai jagoanku juga dong"

"Kise-kun punya?"

"Aku harus jujur kalau jagoanku Amy"

Saat Kise berkata begitu, sumpah Akashi dan Kuroko berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi pada akhirnya Akashi malah senyum lebar dan Kuroko mengeluarkan cekikikan kecil. Si pirang mengembungkan pipinya sambil memilih stage untuk bertanding.

"Jangan tertawa"

Kise berbicara dengan nada seperti mau ketawa juga.

Pertandingan balapnya sudah dimulai, Akashi hanya memperhatikan mereka yang duduk di lantai sambil tengkurap diatas kasur.

Sejauh ini yang unggul adalah Kise, Kuroko ada di peringkat 4. Tempat mereka balapan, Water city memang agak susah untuk diajak kerja sama. Namun tiba-tiba Kuroko mengaktifkan gravitasi untuk karakternya dengan menekan tombol kotak dan berjalan di sisi dinding.

Tails, karakter yang dimainkan oleh Kuroko sudah melewati Kise jauh sekali dan dia di peringkat 1 sekarang. Lagipula ini adalah putaran terakhir.

"Eeeh?! Kuroko, itu jalan pintas kau dapatkan darimana?!"

Kise langsung meletakkan stick nya diatas lantai saat muncul hasil akhir pertandingan, Tails peringkat 1 dan Amy peringkat 3.

"Aku sering memainkan ini, dan bukannya ada perintah untuk menekan kotak kalau kita lewat tempat yang miring itu?"

"Kurokocchi keren!"

Akashi dan Kuroko menatap Kise yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Kuroko agak memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Oi Kise, kalau begitu setelah ini lawan aku di stage yang lain"

"Eeeeh? Aku ada firasat buruk kalau main dengan Akashicchi"

Walaupun berkata begitu, pada akhirnya pun mereka duel. Suara bersemangat yang kekanak-kanakan mereka terdengar sampai keluar kamar Akashi yang berada di lorong. Tanpa mereka sadari, ayah Akashi memperhatikan mereka di kamarnya lewat cctv.

Dia menatap dengan serius ke layar komputer saat melihat Akashi kalah dalam balapannya. Si pirang disana tidak kelihatan senang atau apa, sedangkan Kuroko meminta Kise untuk mengulang balapannya karena muka Akashi terlihat sangat mengerikan. Mukanya bisa saja dijadikan wajah penampakan di film horror box office.

Pria itu menopangkan dahinya ke punggung tangan.

"Kunihisa memang memberitahumu tentang kebebasan untuk memilih pasangan dan batasnya,

Tapi kau boleh menamparku karena ayahmu inilah pembatasmu"

Gumamnya sambil melihat 3 bocah-bocah itu bermain bersama di kamar anaknya.

"Kau boleh menamparku nanti"

* * *

**(*)** Yokan:semacam jelly cake gitu, kalau tertarik silahkan lihat ke link dibawah ini *tunjuk-tunjuk wiki*

* * *

To** be continued** /tampar/

Gimana? Itu baru permulaan tapi kepanjangan ya? Atau malah gak jelas ;-;?

Oh iya, Kunihisa itu saran dari adik aku buat nama ibunya Akashi. Terus kalo misalnya ada yang ngebuat bingung ngomong aja, walau mungkin aku nge jawabnya lebih ngebingungin /tendang/. Oh iya, bagi aku AkaKise itu bukan crack pairing jadi wajarkan aja kalau agak berlebihan ya~

Ini itu mungkin bakal lebih ke AkaKuro (walau aku sendiri gak nge ship haha /tonjok/) tapi nanti ada AkaKise nya kok.

Itu wajib.

Itu harus.

Dan angst itu pasti ada

/lalu menghilang ditelan bayangan/


	2. The day seems to hide

_'Maafkan aku Seijuurou._

_Aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama,_

_Ayahmu akan mengurusmu'_

_Kalimat-kalimat penuh rasa kasih sayang itu dilontarkan oleh wanita berambut hazel lembut, wanita itu membelai rambut anaknya yang sama sekali berbeda dengan warna rambut dirinya sendiri._

_'Ibu akan kembali lagi kan?.'_

_Wanita itu tersenyum dengan mata yang nyaris meneteskan air mata._

_'Kalau itu ibu belum bisa menjamin, tetapi Seijuurou akan bertemu orang yang mirip seperti ibu.'_

_Mirip? Mirip itu tidak cukup. Dia membutuhkan Kunihisa yang asli._

_'Mirip sekali seperti ibu, maka dari itu….._

_Janganlah engkau menyesali orang yang sudah kau pilih untuk dicintai.'_

_Dengan itu, wanita berbalut kimono yang nyaris seperti baju miko(*) meninggalkannya._

**The meaning of love and sacrifice**

**Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning: BL, AU, fluff but wait until I add painful angst www~, grammar errors, typo, Titus Ryouta butchered things.**

Burung-burung berkicau dengan lembut, sinar matahari yang langsung menyerang mata ketika membuka mata. Mereka adalah alarm pagi untuk Akashi. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan dia berusaha mengangkat badannya. Setelah menyingkap selimutnya, ujung jari kakinya menyentuh lantai yang atasnya dilapisi karpet. Dia agak susah untuk berjalan karena namanya juga bangun tidur, meliat ranjang, kepala pasti sudah berat dan hasilnya? Tarik selimut lagi.

Tidak juga, kali ini Akashi kuat menahan diri. Kali ini dia merasa menang dari hasrat ingin tidurnya lagi. Dia secepat mungkin pergi menuju ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Lantai kamar mandi mana ada yang dilapisi karpet, kaki putihnya bisa kedinginan. Akashi sendiri baru ingat saat mau menyentuh gagang pintu kamar mandi, dia pun menyeret sandal yang ada di dekat lemari dengan kakinya.

Sendal berwarna cokelat hazel yang membuat dia teringat mimpinya.

Akashi lalu seakan-akan tidak sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sikat gigi, menggosok kepala, dan sebagainya ia seperti tidak menyadarinya. Waktu tentu berlalu dengan cepat ketika otakmu kosong dan terjebak di masalah masa lalu.

Saat sudah sadar, dia sudah di kamarnya sedang memasang kancing baju seragam Teiko nya. Setiap kali teringat hari dimana wanita itu meninggalkannya, Akashi selalu menemukan keganjilan yang sama. Hal yang membuatnya tidak yakin akan keberadaan seseorang.

Dia sudah memakai blazer putih dan memasang belt, tas pun sudah ia periksa isinya. Masih ada sekitar 54 menit lagi untuk pergi berangkat ke sekolah. Kalau ke sekolah, si surai merah ini lebih memilih untuk pergi agak siang karena kalau pagi-pagi pasti ada beberapa makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang bertanya soal dirinya atau pekerjaan rumahnya.

Hp nya yang ia letakkan di meja belajar nampaknya bergetar . Akashi langsung mengambil hp nya.

'Oh, sms rupanya.'

[From: Ryouta]

[Subject: Ohayou! ]

[Ne ne Akashicchi, Nijimura-senpai sempat bertanya kemarin lewat telepon apa Akashicchi mengetahui masalah Kurokocchi belakangan ini? Atau masalah Murasakibaracchi? Atau Aominecchi? Midorimacchi? Nijimura-senpai bilang pertandingan kita yang minggu lalu peforma nya turun (= 7 = ).

p.s jangan salahkan aku ya Akashicchi, kalau peforma kita jelek karena aku, salahkan saja manager ku]

Akashi pun langsung menekan tombol reply

[Tetsuya tidak ada masalah, Daiki ada pertengkaran kecil dengan Satsuki tetapi kemarin Satsuki minta maaf, Atsushi tidak ada masalah, Shintaro juga. Yang banyak masalah itu memang kamu.

Kurangi makan makanan yang asin, Ryouta.]

Ya, selain menjadi kapten, seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah ayah bagi anggota tim basket. Mengawasi jam makan, menu makanan, jam tidur, bahkan si emperor juga membuatkan daftar acara tv yang baik dan tidak baik untuk dilihat. Dia tidak mau para anak buahnya itu terpengaruh, tergoda, dan menjadi orang yang tidak benar.

Akashi pun terkadang mencoret acara berita nasional karena berita yang muncul selalu saja tentang kejahatan. Percaya atau tidak, bila awalnya kamu mengira kamu tidak akan ikut demo atau yah... main pukul-pukulan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang bersatu dan menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Geng Motor'.

Kau akan sedikit terpengaruh untuk melakukannya.

Sifat Akashi yang suka mengintimidasi pun ia dapatkan karena menonton berita, topik yang sedang dibahas saat itu adalah kebrutalan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang membunuh suaminya karena suaminya selingkuh. Tolong catat bahwa umur Akashi saat itu adalah 8 tahun.

Bisa kalian bayangkan anak laki-laki yang manis, tipe pemimpin, dan sopan berubah permanen menjadi anak laki-laki diktator, kurang manis, aneh, dan piip- bejat- piip hanya gara-gara acara berita?

Ya, Akashi tidak mau bawahannya tertular.

Menutup hp-nya, Akashi langsung menyandang tasnya dan pergi dari kamarnya.

Di depan pintu kamarnya ada meja kecil dengan vas bunga dan bingkai-bingkai foto diatas meja.

Sebagian besar dari foto-foto itu adalah foto Akashi dengan keluarganya, sisanya adalah foto ayah Akashi, dan foto Akashi bersama keluarga Kise dan Kuroko.

Akashi menatap sebentar salah satu foto. Foto yang menjadi favoritnya sejak kecil. Foto yang tidak ada ayahnya, foto yang hanya ada dia dan ibunya. Saat itu mereka sedang ada di rumah nenek moyangnya, umur Akashi saat itu baru 4 tahun.

Ibunya memakai baju terusan berwarna putih polos dengan desain yang bisa dibilang sederhana. Rambut ibunya saat itu agak berantakan, rambut berwarna cokelat hazelnya yang di sebelah kanan agak tergerai berantakkan sedangkan yang di kiri terlihat dikuncir tetapi gagal. Sebenarnya sebelum di foto, Kunihisa baru saja bangun tidur dan ingin sekali foto dengan anaknya itu.

_'Ayolah Seijuuro-chaaaan. Ayahmu sedang tidak ada kan~!'_

_Perempuan yang terlihat setengah tahun lebih muda dari umur asli itu memeluk-meluk anaknya yang kelihatannya terganggu._

_'Mama mabuk.'_

_'Tidak juga kok, Mama sedang menikmati hidup.'_

Lalu sang ibu meminta butler untuk memotret mereka. Akashi mungkin saat itu tidak menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan ibunda nya itu. Menikmati hidup dengan berfoto bersama anakmu yang penampilannya lebih waras?.

"Aku pergi ke sekolah ya, okaa-san."

Manik ruby Akashi menatap lembut foto ibunya itu. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah ibunya. Berbeda dengan foto-foto yang ada ayahnya, senyum ibunya terlihat kaku dan agak maksa.

Kalau ingin keluar rumah, Akashi pasti memakai pintu belakang rumah. Alasan utamanya adalah untuk tidak bertemu dengan sang kepala rumah. Kalau memakai pintu utama yang bisa kau bilang 'seperti bagian depan hotel, bedanya pintu utama ini tidak memakai pintu otomatis.', Akashi harus melewati kamar kerja ayahnya.

Kalau bertemu dengan sang ayah, si anak tunggal ini pasti akan diceramahi macam-macam. Kau tahu, hubungan mereka berdua tidak pernah berjalan baik sejak Kunihisa Akashi pergi.

Pintu belakang mansion nan megah itu berada diujung kebun rumah ini. Kebun mansion ini dihias dengan tema _soft spring_. Yah, sebenarnya yang memberikan ide tema seperti itu adalah ibunda tersayangnya Akashi. Maka dari itu, jika lewat pintu belakang, Akashi menamakan nya _"menghindari ayah."_, maka semua maid dan butler yang sudah bekerja dari dulu lebih suka menamakan nya _"mengenang Kunihisa-sama."._

"Ah, Seijuurou-sama!."

Suara seorang maid memanggilnya saat ia sedang membuka gerbang pintu belakang. Maid itu bernama Tomoe, dia adalah maid pribadi milik ibu Akashi….. Setidaknya sekarang dia masih mengabdi kepada keluarga Akashi.

"Ada apa Tomoe-san."

Maid yang sudah paruh baya itu melihat agenda yang dia simpan di saku apron nya. "Etto… Perusahaan entertainment yang terkenal itu mengadakan rapat malam ini, ayah seijuurou-sama mengajak seijuurou-sama ke gedung tempat meeting."

"Apakah ada detailnya, Tomoe-san?"

"Ada, tapi mungkin ini tidak lengkap. Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan agensi modeling Kise Reika, meeting nya di gedung berjarak 5 km dari Teiko, pukul 8 tepat meeting dimulai."

Pria bersurai merah itu menghelakan nafas, dia sebenarnya kurang suka diajak ke tempat meeting karena membosankan. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Hati-hati dijalan Seijuurou-sama."

* * *

Akashi sampai di sekolah tepat 15 menit sebelum bel masuk. Saat-saat menapakkan kaki ke sekolah pada hari Senin adalah hal yang ia kurang sukai, mungkin semua orang juga tidak suka. Bangun pagi-pagi? Kepala masih berat? Flash back mengingat ibumu yang bertahun-tahun tidak kembali? Siapa yang tidak membenci itu. Dia sering mempertanyakan mengapa orang-orang bisa tersenyum di Senin pagi.

"Akashicchiiiiii, Midorimacchi tidak mau meminjamkan pr nya jadi aku pinjam yang punyamu ya!"

TIba-tiba makhluk berambut pirang muncul dengan senyum lebar dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

Mungkin ia bisa langsung bertanya kenapa orang-orang bisa tersenyum di Senin pagi kepadanya. Kalau pun Kise menjawab pasti jawabannya agak aneh. Bisa saja ia menjawab sesuatu yang agak melenceng. Akashi melepaskan dirinya dari morning-hug-attack ala Kise Ryouta

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan Tetsuya?"

"Kurokocchi saja sudah langsung menjauh, makanya aku meminta bantuan Akashicchi."

Akashi sebenarnya ingin saja menampar orang yang satu ini.

Pikiran Akashi sudah menyiapkan satu alasan untuk membuat Kise menyingkir sedikit, sungguh, mimpi yang baru di alaminya sangat mengganggu otak si surai merah. Tangan kanan Akashi yang tadinya sedang memegang tas sekarang menempatkan telapak tangannya di kepala Kise dan mengelusnya layaknya anjing dan masternya.

"Nanti kuajarkan rumusnya, begitu pula Dai-"

Kalimat Akashi terpotong. Tubuh Kise yang lebih tinggi sekarang memeluknya dengan erat, wajah Kise masih memasang ikon ceria. Bisa dibilang, entah kenapa setiap kali begini Akashi selalu melihat ada ekor dan kuping anjing muncul untuk menghias Kise. Ekor yang tidak bisa diam, bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ehehe~, aku bohong kok Akashicchi! Ohayou, Akashicchi."

Mungkin Akashi akan menunda alasan untuk membuat Kise menyingkir. Suara ceria khas Kise dan aksesoris berupa senyuman, kuping, serta ekor anjing milik si model itu adalah obat Akashi setiap Senin pagi. Perlu diingat kalau mereka berpelukan di dekat gerbang sekolah dan ditatap oleh nyaris semua murid.

Setiap hari Senin sebelum jam belajar, di Teiko biasanya ada penyuluhan atau biasanya tambahan materi. Tema yang dipilih selalu bervariasi, pernah sekali materi yang dibahas adalah boneka. Kegiatan ini terkadang menjadi alasan dijadikannya aula sekolah sebagai arena tidur di bangku. Karena boleh duduk dimana saja (posisi bangku nya tentu saja, bukan lantai atau atap.) biasanya anak-anak klub suka duduk berdampingan, termasuk Kiseki no sedai.

"Aku mau duduk di sebelah Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi!"

"Kise-chin, repot."

"Oi Kise, kenapa kamu tidak duduk di sebelah Murasakibara dan Akashi saja. Lagipula tempat duduk yang tadi kau idam-idamkan sudah ditempati Momoi tuh."

"Eeeeh?! Nggak bisa! Aku sudah booki-."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar dentingan yang tidak begitu keras namun terasa sangat familiar di kuping. Mereka melihat ke arah Akashi yang duduk sambil tersenyum mengintimidasi. "Aku menjatuhkan guntingku.". Para pemain basket serta manajer itu pun langsung diam dan duduk di bangku yang tersisa. Urutan mereka duduk adalah orang lain - Midorima – Aomine – Momoi – Kuroko – Murasakibara – Kise – Akashi – orang lain.

Ngeri rasanya duduk disamping Akashi. Berbeda dengan 2 makhluk pirang-violet di samping kirinya, Akashi sangat meresapi apa yang dibicarakan saat penyuluhan. Akashi selalu memastikan apakah orang terdekatnya juga sama seriusnya dengan dia.

Walaupun disampingnya Akashi, Kise dan Aomine terkadang terlelap. Kadang Murasakibara suka memainkan pipi Kise dan Aomine yang tertidur, Kuroko dan Midorima lah yang nampaknya satu suku dengan Akashi. Walau sebenarnya Kuroko sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan penyuluhan.

"Kise-chin, kau tahu? Sekarang membahas tradisi Jepang lho." Murasakibara mengulum lollipop rasa cola nya. Kise hanya tersenyum kecil sambil merenggangkan tangannya ke depan. "Heee…. Menarik.." Suara si pirang bercampur dengan suara menguapnya.

2 orang, lebih tepatnya sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki di atas panggung memeriksa mikrofonnya apakah bekerja atau tidak dan berdehem.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Suara pria yang berbicara di depan terdengar sangat tenang dan ceria. Hebat sekali masih percaya diri di saat kebanyakan murid berbicara dan mengabaikannya. "Namaku Tainaka Satoshi, salam kenal." Si pria memperkenalkan dirinya, mulai dari sini dia mendapatkan perhatian dari murid-murid. Perempuan yang tadi di belakang temannya pun maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Hiiragi Iori, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Kuroko menempatkan tangannya ke bibir, menutupinya dan bergumam.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?." Suara bariton terdengar dari sisi kiri pemilik rambut light blue. Dengan cepat Kuroko mencondongkan badannya ke kiri untuk berbicara dengan Akashi. Akashi ikut mencondongkan badannya, melewati Kise yang setengah sadar setengah terlelap.

"Mereka mahasiswa dari AU, Akashi-kun."

"Maksudmu Amehara University, kan?."

Si pemain bayangan menunjuk kecil ke perempuan bernama Hiiragi Kishi yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu di atas panggung. "Hiiragi Iori-san dan Tainaka Satoshi-san, setahuku mereka masuk ke jurusan Japanese Folklore di kuliahnya. Namun kudengar jurusan itu akan dihapus tidak lama lagi.". Akashi tampak lebih tertarik ke obrolannya sekarang daripada apa yang para mahasiswa itu jelaskan.

"Berapa orang yang masuk jurusan itu."

"Sekitar 6 atau 5 tahun yang lalu ada lebih dari 120 orang. Tahun lalu hanya 60, dan tahun ini hanya ada 23 orang."

Sungguh jurusan yang merana.

Si surai merah mulai serius dengan jurusan yang satu ini. "Lalu ada berapa orang yang keluar dari jurusan ini."

"19 orang, Akashi-kun. Kebanyakan dari mereka dipindahkan ke jurusan psikologi."

Memang jurusan yang menyedihkan, tapi gelar apa ya sekiranya yang akan kau dapatkan kalau sampai S3 di jurusan folklore. Mau dipakai untuk pekerjaan apa. Gunanya apa nanti. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Akashi. Hei hei, jika kau kira Akashi ini tahu segalanya, kau salah.

Akashi membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke panggung, begitu pula Kuroko. Dan mari kita tengok sebentar status kesadaran kiseki no sedai.

Mata ruby si kapten fokus ke arah panggung, Kise setengah sadar, Murasakibara juga, Kuroko agak mengantuk, Momoi berusaha untuk tidak tidur, Aomine sudah tidur sejak 2 mahasiswa itu memperkenalkan diri, Midorima hanya melihat tetapi dia tidak fokus karena mengantuk.

Kepala Kise sudah tidak mau diam, dia ingin sekali tidur. Kepalanya maju mundur menahan tidur dan menahan agar tidak bersandar ke pundak orang lain.

"Nn, Murasakicchi, sekali saja ya! Pinjamkan aku lenganmu, aku mau tidur." suara Kise terdengar sangat kelelahan, pelan dan tidak bersemangat.

Si pirang membangunkan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Berhubung Kise tidak memakai tenaga saat membangunkannya, Murasakibara tidak terbangun dan tetap bermimpi.

Pilihan Kise sekarang hanya 1, meminjam pundak si kapten killer untuk dijadikan sandaran kepala.

Dia sendiri tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana nantinya. Tapi dia lelah dan untuk pertama kalinya dia sangat mengantuk. Salahkan saja pemotretan kemarin, dari jam setengah 5 pagi sampai jam setengah 2 malam nonstop dan Kise harus bangun untuk sekolah jam 6.

"Kau tidur kurang dari 7 jam, Ryouta."

Suara Akashi membuat kepalanya berhenti bergerak-gerak. Kise tahu kalau Akashi tidak memperbolehkan mereka tidur kurang dari 7-8 jam. Peforma mereka pasti akan turun. Pernah Midorima sekali melanggar aturan ini, dia tidak melihat jam saat itu dan itu menyebabkan dia hanya tidur 5 jam. Keakuratan shoot pemain ber bintang cancer itu jadi berkurang 2%.

"I..Iya Akashicchi, aku ada pemotretan kemarin."

"Kau boleh bersandar di pundakku."

Mungkin Kise sangat mengantuk dan salah dengar.

"Aku bilang, kau boleh bersandar di pundakku."

Kalau tadi mata si model berkedip-kedip dengan ritme yang cepat, sekarang ia tidak bisa berkedip sama sekali.

"E? Sungguh?"

"Kali ini saja."

Si pirang langsung memposisikan kepalanya di pundak Akashi. Jujur saja, Kise merinding ketakutan bahkan sebelum bagian pelipisnya menyentuh pundak kapten killer itu. "Maaf merepotkan."

Suara Kise tidak bisa dibilang kecil namun Akashi tahu kalau Kise sangat kelelahan.

Kalau kau pikir Akashi itu tidak punya hati, kau ada benarnya juga. Di satu sisi dia akan membiarkan seseorang bermalas-malasan atau bermanja-manja, di sisi lain dia akan membuat menu latihan mereka menjadi 8 kali lipat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami akan ke kelas kalian dan mengajari kalian hal-hal yang berbau mistis."

Perempuan berambut cokelat yang berdiri diatas panggung itu mulai membereskan perlengkapan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk presentasi sambil memegang mikrofon. "Tenang saja, jam mengajar kami itu bukan semacam kelas sore. Jadi kalian bisa pulang seperti biasa.".

Satoshi mengambil mikrofon miliknya yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja diatas panggung.

"Baiklah, ketua murid dari kelas 1 sampai 3 silahkan naik ke panggung."

Mendengar itu. Akashi, sang ketua murid dari kelasnya langsung berdiri.

Maunya sih begitu…

Kalau saja kepala si pirang sedang tidak bertengger di pundaknya.

Akashi mendorong kepala Kise pelan, membuat pelipis Kise sekarang menempel di lengan Murasakibara yang juga sedang tertidur.

Para ketua murid berbaris dari sisi kanan panggung, menaiki tangga secara bergiliran. Urutan kelas yang naik duluan tentu saja mulai dari kelas 7.

"Ehm, Akashi Seijuurou ya?"

Satoshi bertanya sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya dia taruh di dagu dan tangan kirinya menopang tangan kanan sambil menggenggam kertas hvs.

"Iya." Akashi menjawab dengan wajah datarnya.

Satoshi diam sebentar dan langsung memanggil teman sebayanya yang ada di belakangnya. "Oi Hiiragi, dia mirip sekali dengan 'dia', kan?"

Hiiragi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Jaw line nya sih iya, warna rambut sama sekali berbeda."

Akashi masih diam saja dengan raut wajahnya yang datar itu sambil mendengarkan 2 anak kuliahan ini berbicara tentang wajah sang kapten.

_'Jangan-jangan kalau sudah jadi anak kuliah, kita jadi aneh.'_ Begitu pikir Akashi.

Satoshi dan Hiiragi masih saja berbicara soal muka Akashi. Akashi pun berusaha memecah pembicaraan 2 makhluk itu.

"Ehm, HVS nya."

Satoshi dan Hiiragi langsung berhenti berbicara dan langsung saling menyenggol dengan maksud seperti 'tuh kan, salah kamu sih.' 'kok aku.' 'ya kamu lah, siapa lagi.' 'ih jahat.'.

Satoshi memberikan kertas HVS yang tadi ia genggam. "Ahaha, silahkan.".

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Semua murid menyerbu pintu kelas agar bisa cepat-cepat keluar dan mengisi perut mereka yang menderita selama 2 jam belajar. Beda lagi hal nya kalau kita bicara tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Dia akan pergi ke kelas Midorima yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya sendiri.

"Kali ini kau mau berbicara apa, Akashi?"

Si surai hijau bertanya sambil membuka sebungkus roti yang ia bawa dari rumah. Akashi yang tadinya sedang menyedot jus apel pun berhenti dan mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah, tidak. Kelasmu sudah didatangi 2 mahasiswa itu kan. Aku hanya penasaran mereka memberi tahu tentang apa."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Setiap kelas membahas hal-hal yang berbeda.". Dia mengambil jeda sebentar dan meminum jus rasa leci nya. "Tadi di kelasku mereka membahas Yuki Onna(*) dan hasil laporan mereka tentang Yuki Onna.".

"Akashi, apa yang akan mereka bahas untuk setiap kelas kan dicantumkan diatas kertas yang tadi dibagikan. Kenapa kamu nanya."

Akashi menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Satoshi tadi datang ke kelas kami setelah jam pelajaran pertama dan dia bilang aku tidak perlu meng fotokopi kertas yang ia bagikan saat di aula untuk teman-teman sekelasku. Kertas itu jadi milikku."

"Lalu, apakah kamu sudah melihat isi kertasnya?"

"Sudah."

"Boleh kulihat?"

Sang emperor mengeluarkan kertas HVS yang sudah ia lipat sampai kecil dari saku blazernya dan memberikannya ke wakil kapten yang duduk dihadapannya.

Dan tahu-tahu Kise sudah ada di belakang Midorima.

"Yo, Midorimacchi. Perfect timing! Itu kertas jadwal kelasmu bukan? Baru mau lihat."

Midorima langsung melipat kertas itu lagi. "Ini milik Akashi."

"Akashicchi, boleh lihat tidak?"

Pria bersurai merah mengangguk kecil. Midorima langsung memberikan kertas itu pada Kise.

Awalnya Kise tersenyum. Lalu senyum itu memudar perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya ia menunjukkan raut sedih. Alisnya menurun dan mulutnya terbuka sendiri. Mata hazelnya melebar. Tangannya bergetar saat melihat kertas jadwal milik Akashi.

Kertas jadwal milik Akashi tidak seperti yang lain.

Kertas milik Akashi membuat kepala Kise pusing.

Tahun, jam, menit, detik telah berlalu namun memori akan menetap di otak mu.

Memori yang ingin sekali Kise isolasi kembali keluar.

Kertas jadwal milik Akashi tidak memiliki table jadwal seperti yang lain.

Kertas jadwal milik Akashi hanya dihias oleh spidol berwarna hitam yang mengatakan.

_"Persembahan nyawa manusia untuk dewa gunung."_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Huwaaaaa maafin Myra ya!. Janjinya 2 minggu sekali update tapi malah lebih dari 2 bulan. /bersambungnya kok jelek myr/**

**Amyra stress waktu itu ada banyak ujian. Terus laptop nya disita. Terus Amyra keterusan nonton hunter x hunter /myr/**

**Oh iya, maaf banget ya chapter ini memang dibuatnya agak kurang banyak AkaKi nya soalnya lagi fokus ke peran minor biar kedepannya nanti aku tinggal nyantai /jangan myr/.**

**Terus… Maaf banget ya! Malah jadi ada banyak OC. Tadinya mau masukin Himuro sama Kagami aja ngegantiin Satoshi sama Hiiragi. Tapi rasanya aneh jadi pake OC.**

**Kalo ada yang mau request adegan pm aja. Amyra lagi terlalu fokus sama peran semua karakter dibanding pairingnya. REQUEST AJA OK? REQUEST /myr tahun baru kok serem/.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk, itu ngedukung banget disaat kekurangan ide. Ngebuat fanfic ini jadi tugas liburan aku /haha si myra udah gila ya myr/.**

**YANG PENTING, KALIAN BOLEH REQUEST ADEGAN AKAKI. AMYRA KEKURANGAN IDE /gak produktif amat sih myr, jelek/**

**/lalu amyra pun terbang ke awan dan nge cover lagu-lagu kagerou/**

**/jangan lupa teror aja si myra yang lagi gak produktif ini ke fortunekouki di twitter ya/**

* * *

**Reviews yang belum aku jawab:**

**Akira yui: **_Wah... gimana ya, lebih tepatnya AkaKi sih tapi sama aja /nggak myr/_

**Shiro yuki: **_Maaf telat dan chapter ini sangat mengecewakan. Aku sendiri bengong pas ngebaca ulang haha /gak professional ih myr/_

**caesaramelia: **_cerita nya menarik ya ;-; terima kasih banyak ;-; /tuh myr, dipuji/_

* * *

_**miko :**_ pendeta wanita. Kalo kalian tau Kikyo yang dari Inuyasha... Ya bajunya sama kayak Kikyo gitu deh.

_**yuki onna: **_hantu jepang, perempuan, dan yang pasti dari namanya berhubungan dengan salju. Google aja /udah tengah malem si amyra udah ngantuk/


End file.
